


Chris's Wedding

by domxho



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domxho/pseuds/domxho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eduardo and Mark, already a couple, go incognito to Chris's wedding where they are met with a setup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chris's Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> fluffx1000 - not my usual drill. also the one fic I somehow managed get both the words "canoodle" and "Missouri" in. yeah, weird.   
> also - yeah, the idea came from some episode of Four Weddings, which is also...mentioned... sometimes I'm just really really gay.

"You know I didn't want to go to this, Mark."

"Why not?"

Mark slaps Eduardo's hand when it goes to fix his tie. They've been on edge for months in anticipation for this event.

Chris's wedding.

They still haven't come out to Chris, even after six months. Their excuse is that he doesn't live near them anymore, and any updates they get from him are about Sean or Obama or just generally having the time of his life.

It's supposed to be a small ceremony, luckily – just Chris's family and Sean's and them and Dustin.

Dustin knows, of course, because Mark works with Dustin every day and cannot keep his mouth shut sometimes.

(Eduardo has an inkling that Mark just wanted to brag that he was getting laid and Dustin, you know, wasn't.)

Chris doesn't know, and it has been stressing Eduardo out that one of his best friends doesn't know that he and their mutual best friend are together, finally, happily.

It doesn't seem to bother Mark.

"Why wouldn't you go to his wedding, Wardo?"

Eduardo still flushes hot when he hears that nickname. "I- it's not like we keep our hands to ourselves, Mark, and I know he'll figure it out-"

"It's his wedding day. He probably doesn't even care."

But Eduardo knows he does care, because every time he talks to Chris, Chris hints at getting together with Mark. Every single time, Eduardo tries to push Mark off of him because he cannot be canoodling with Mark on the phone with Chris as Chris is telling him unknowingly that he should canoodle with Mark.

Eduardo sighs, knows he is going to lose this fight, and decides to just give up. But he doesn't go without a fight.

"You have to keep your hands off me, then, because otherwise he'll know."

Mark looks taken aback before he goes about protecting his face. 

"He's used to you touching me-"

"But not you touching me."

Mark frowns. "Fine. Then you can't touch me either."

"Fine." 

They both stare at each other silently, testing the other to see if one will cave. Neither do, and Mark leads the way out the door. 

–

It's a nice venue, Eduardo thinks when they arrive. It's outside, under this white tarp thing, something he's seen on Four Weddings a few times. 

Mark is by his side, scowling, but otherwise looking delectable in the suit Eduardo forced him to wear.

(It took a few tries, but just because every time he put it on to show Eduardo, Eduardo had to take it right off him to "canoodle", in laymen's terms.)

They don't see Chris, but they see a lot of his features in his family, and of course they see Dustin with his date, some Asian woman that doesn't look unlike Christy.

He marches up to them with kind-of Christy at his side.

"Hey guys! Have you seen Chris? He looks great! I think, at least! There's champagne already over there! And beer! My favorite kind! And-"

He goes on but Eduardo does not hear him because someone walked by Mark with a bottle of champagne and glasses, winked at him, handed him a glass, and now Mark is casually sipping it and looking the other way, with his neck strained out and looking exactly like it did last night when Eduardo got to bite it, right as he-

And then Eduardo feels all the blood rush southward, and Dustin stops talking and rolls his eyes and walks away. This all happens in the back of Eduardo's brain, because his Mark-radar is going off like a tornado siren in Missouri, and he is cursing himself and everyone else who has ever existed that he made that deal with Mark.

Mark, of course, is unaware of what he's doing with Eduardo, just looks back at him and smiles.

Eduardo curses, mumbles a little Portuguese, and thanks everything divine when everyone starts sitting down.

Chris has his brother and Dustin as his best men, which leaves Mark and Eduardo sitting in the second row behind the parents.

Chris walks down the aisle with his father, which seems incredibly traditional to Eduardo and maybe a little bit homophobic, but who is he to judge since Chris doesn't even know his best friends are schtupping. 

The ceremony is lost for the most part on Eduardo, since Mark's knee is touching his own, which should not stir him as much as it does. He thinks--hopes--it's just because of the stupid deal they made, so the small touch is against the rules, which he finds attractive (which makes sense because Mark breaks every social rule possible and is incredibly attractive to Eduardo).

All is lost except for the vows, which Eduardo thinks are lovely, and what comes after them.

The preacher, or pastor, or family friend or whomever it is, speaks to the crowd instead of to Chris and Sean.

"Chris and Sean would now like each of you to share and spread the love witnessed today by delicately kissing whomever is sitting next to you." A few laughs come from the back, and Chris and Sean are grinning devilishly. "This can be a kiss on the cheek or the lips, a kiss between family or between friends. All that is meant is the love shared, so that all may experience love in return." Dustin is now looking at Chris's brother, then at Chris, then turning bright red and shaking his head hard.

Eduardo turns around, and it seems everyone is completely hunky-dory with this situation, even sitting closer to the person they're about to kiss. He looks over at Mark, who has his eyes closed and his head down. He looks a little like he's davening, and Eduardo stares at Chris, panicking.

Chris doesn't acknowledge him, just moves closer to Sean.

"Okay, everyone kiss now. Keep it chaste!" The preacher-pastor-family-friend seems like he's enjoying himself, and Eduardo looks around as everyone is kissing. Chris is staring at him, jerking his head towards Mark.

Eduardo knows this is a set-up right then.

Of course, of course, Chris would use his own wedding to set them up.

He cannot believe this.

Chris is so ridiculous.

But he can't know that they've kissed many a time before, in much more intimate places, so Eduardo decides to give him a show.

Mark looks like he might vomit and is certainly sweating. He turns to Eduardo, mumbles something that sounds like "okay, do it", and Eduardo leans in.

The moment their lips brush, he hears silence, but decides to ignore it because not touching Mark when he has looked this good has built up a lot of repressed action. He reaches up and takes a handful of Mark's hair, angling his face and trying not to moan when Mark just follows. 

Mark clutches his suit and licks Eduardo's lips, pulling him closer. Eduardo lurches forward and nearly knocks them over, which causes their lips to disconnect.

Eduardo opens his eyes, recollects himself (and more importantly, his pants), and looks to the crowd.

Everyone - every single person - is staring at them, some grinning, some with pure shock. He looks at Dustin, who is stifling hysterical laughter, and he looks at Chris, who is grinning from ear to ear and giving him the thumbs-up.

Eduardo covers his face with his hands and leans his elbows on his knees.

The preacher-pastor-family-friend recommences the ceremony, and Chris and Sean kiss, and there is applause, and cheers, and Mark forcing him to stand up with everyone else.

Mark is red-faced, sweating through his white button-down, but clutching Eduardo's arm and looking at him like, help.

–

They catch Chris and Sean about an hour later, at the reception, both of them radiating happiness with their arms around each other's hips.

Eduardo nudges Mark, who is about to fall asleep at the table. Mark straightens up, sees Chris, and lays his head back down.

Chris is grinning harder than Eduardo has ever seen him, and so is Sean. "So, what'd you guys think?"

A part of Eduardo wants to tell Chris he's happy for him – which he completely is – but the other part of him speaks up. "You set us up, didn't you?"

Chris nods, still smiling.

Eduardo knows he has a real dilemma here: tell Chris they've been together for a while, or let Chris think he successfully set them up.

It's Chris's wedding day, so he knows the right thing to do.

"That- You know I could have, you know, on my own." He's thankful, for once, that Mark is asleep on the table.

Chris shook his head. "You don't have the balls. You would have waited for Mark, and the likelihood of that ever happening is basically zero."

Not basically zero, Eduardo thinks, since Mark was the one to kiss him first. But he wants to save Chris's pride.

"Does he- I mean, does he know?"

Eduardo shifts uncomfortably. "Know what?"

"That you have loved him since you met him back at Harvard."

Eduardo looks over at Mark, who is just slightly smiling right now, and he knows Mark is totally faking sleeping because he doesn't want to have this conversation. (He can't really blame him.) 

"I think he knows."

"Have you guys actually talked yet?"

Eduardo looks back at Chris, who is hanging on the edge of his seat waiting for Eduardo's reply.

"Yeah, we talked after it happened. And he- he feels the same."

Chris does a fist-pump, which Sean rolls his eyes at, which makes Chris shove him playfully.

"You guys go be married now. Congrats," Eduardo says, smiling himself.

Chris nods, ruffles Eduardo's hair, and moves on to the next table.

Eduardo fixes his hair as soon as Chris turns his back, and turns to Mark, who is staring at him with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"You asshole."

Years ago that would have torn Mark to pieces, but now he just grins harder. Eduardo has to kiss him for it.


End file.
